


Spontaneous

by dragonstein



Category: Brown-Eyed Girls (Band), GOT7
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 18:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19011826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonstein/pseuds/dragonstein
Summary: Jackson is always trying to surprise her, even in little ways.





	Spontaneous

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving my 2014 crackship indulgences.

Her phone vibrated against the kitchen table, and she peeked over her page of notes to glance at the message that flashed across the screen.

[ to: goddess♥︎ ] u at home, pretty lady? (￣3￣)

She let out a sigh, swiping and tapping out a reply quickly. As soon as she finished, she went back to her notes, reading the comments she was left after her stage performances.

[to: boy♥︎] I’m busy, sorryyy

Setting down her device, Gain settled back into her chair, leaning over the papers. In a matter of seconds, her phone lit up again and she rolled her eyes, despite being alone in her apartment, with no one there to witness her annoyance.

[to: goddess♥︎] u better be home cuz im comin over ;—))))

[to: boy♥︎] I’m busy!!!

The second after her message sent, a loud, rhythmic knock sounded at her door, and there was no room for confusion on who was waiting on the other side. She got up with a little stomp in her step, and made her way to let him in. The lock clicked open and he slipped inside, his hoodie pulled up over his head and a mask over his mouth.

“Why are you here? Little brat,” she hissed, pushing the door closed behind him.  
“Being spontaneous.” Jackson pulled down his mask to reveal a big grin before diving in and pressing their lips together.

She nearly melted into the arms that wrapped around her, wanting to happily return the affection. Though she wouldn’t admit it, she was elated to see him, as the hectic schedule of her promotions ground her down with long hours and little free time. But she pushed him back, her nose scrunching up. “You smell like a seven boy dog pile. Did you come straight from practice?” Jackson laughed, kicking off his shoes hurriedly as she left to get back to her notes, grabbing her wrist before she could sit again. “Oh c'mon! Just a little Eau De JYP. I wanna spend time together. Want me to cook you a snack? Or we could watch a movie–”

Gain stopped him, raising her eyebrows. “You smell, you shower. That’s how it goes, sweetheart.“ He pouted, giving her a wide-eyed, puppy dog look, only earning him a click of the tongue and gentle smack to his arm. "Would you rather take a bath? I’m not kissing you until you wash up!” she told him firmly, pointing down the hall towards the bathroom. Jackson let out a forceful sigh, tugging up the hem of hoodie as he wandered away. “Fine. Can you get a change of clothes for me, gorgeous?” The hot splatter of water in her shower echoed as she fetched a spare set of clothes he had in the drawer designated for him (baggy tee and drop-crotch pants, surprise surprise) and she carefully set them on the counter of the bathroom.

“Gain, washcloth…” he called out from behind the frosted curtain, and she spotted his small towel forgotten near the sink. Arm outstretched to reach into the shower waiting just out of sight for him to take it, she started her usual bout of scolding on the absence of ‘noona’ in his vocabulary. With a flurry of motion she yelped loudly, being pulled halfway into the shower and kissed rather violently before being released to fall back, hair and blouse sopping wet. An explosion of snickers came from him, and she didn’t even have to look to know what kind of proud, mischievous expression he would have on his face. She took a moment to bury her shock, peeling off her dripping clothes in disdain, leaving them to puddle on the floor. Whipping the shower curtain back she glared, provoked and vexed, while Jackson fumbled out shrieks in awe, his face turning a vibrant pink at the sight of her nakedness. "Wha– wait, oh my god–"

She stepped in beside him, leaning forward to push him against the tile with a threateningly haughty expression before she broke with embarrassed giggles. He laughed along side her, his voice booming in the small space while he pulled her close under the water. “You’re bad at this spontaneous thing. Just be you, beautiful.”


End file.
